


A Lost Cause

by claryjace2cute



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryjace2cute/pseuds/claryjace2cute
Summary: The Order was being brought into the Ministry for questioning. While they really hadn't done anything wrong, the Ministry was trying to get them on something. Remus and Tonks had just gotten married not to Long ago. They were expecting a baby in five months. Who knew what would happen, but as it looked at that moment they would all be going to Azkaban. Can they get out of this or will they have to deal with Azkaban? What is Voldemort big goal by taking the whole Order to Azkaban when he could just kill them? Who knows how Voldemort's mind works, but at least they are safe for now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/327303) by Tonkswyrda. 



> A/N- I do not own a thing. JK Rowling does. I am just playing with her world. I got this idea from a fic I had read and decided to run with it. This is my first story so reviews would be great. Hope you enjoy the story. I will try to make the chapters long like the first one, but no promises.

Tonks was sitting at the Ministry going out of her mind. Over the past month Ministry employees and Oder Members had been brought in for questioning. Now it was Remus and her’s turn for questioning. Tonks wasn’t really scared much for Remus or herself, but she was scared for the child that she was caring. Remus at that moment was rubbing her back. “Everything’s going to be fine” Remus spoke hoping it was the truth. 

He was just as worried as the rest, if not more so. Remus had no idea how things were going to go nor did he really want to know. It was best not to know then to know and be left waiting for it to happen. “Are you sure, Remus this is bad” said Tonks. 

Remus could only pull her closer and give her a hug as best as he could with her stomach in the way. Dora was four months pregnant. He really had no idea what to say. At this moment he knew it wasn’t his fault that they were there. Molly and Arthur Weasley were sitting across from them. Arthur was also holding Molly close to him like Remus was Tonks. Kingsley on the other hand was pacing back and forth across the room. He was kind of worried, but not much. “Tonks we don’t know how things are going to turn out, but we have to have hope” said Kingsley as Dawlish came up to them. 

The man wouldn’t even look at Tonks or Kingsley. He was very disappointed in the two of them. John couldn’t see how they could be traders to the Ministry. “Tonks if you could come with me, that would be great” said Dawlish. 

Remus made to stand up, but Tonks stopped him as she got up. “Remus don’t worry” Tonks said.

John made to grab her arm, but she wouldn’t let him. He followed Tonks “We are going to Umbridge’s office” said Dawlish.

Tonks turned to frown at him. She then faced back forward continuing to walk. They walked for a bit then made a left turn walking down a few paces then turned right at Umbridge office. Umbridge had a smirk on her face as they came in. “You may leave Dawlish” Umbridge spoke in a fake soft sweet voice.

He went to stand outside the door. Dawlish knew better than to take off. His job was to stand guard then take the person to were ever it was they were suppose to go. Tonks was just standing there. “You know you’re on the wrong side” Tonks stated.

Umbridge’s smirk got even bigger as she waved her wand which made the seat pull out. “Have a seat Miss. Tonks” Umbridge said not replying to her. 

Tonks did as she was told, but not before saying “It’s Lupin now.”

Umbridge stood up walked over to her tea set and poured two cups then she walked back over and sat down. “Tea” said Umbridge.

She wasn’t fooled at all. Tonks wasn’t going to drink. Who knows what Umbridge did to it before she walked into the room. Dora pretended to take a drink and she knew if Mad-eye was here he would have her hid for taking a drink from a known enemy. “So what I am I here for?” asked Tonks rudely.

“Mind your manners, Nymphadora. I am a high raking Ministry employee. You should know why you are here” the pink toad said. “Also you got the letter did you not?”

Tonks knew ever well why she was here, but she wanted to hear it for herself from the pink toad. “I did get the letter. Remus and I read through it. I just want to hear from you why I am here” Tonks said.

Umbridge was starting to see red. “Listen here, Nymphadora, you are here because you married a werewolf and are working for the Order to bring down the Ministry” said Umbridge.

Tonks started to laugh. “I know I did, but he is human most of the time. Remus isn’t always a werewolf. The Order is not working to bring down the Ministry, but You Know Who. I just wish that you would be on the same page and we could stop him once and for all” Tonks stated.

She let out a sweet smile. Umbridge knew that she was getting under Tonks skin. Once again Umbridge stood up. She walked back over to the tea pot and poured herself some more tea. “Let’s be real here, Nymphadora you are looking at facing some serious time in Azkaban if you do not comply with the Ministry” Umbridge said. “Listen here Tonks we know about the baby and if you don’t want it to suffer than you will comply.”

A hand flew down to her stomach. She would do anything to protect it, but she wondered how Umbridge knew about it. Remus and her only told a few people that they were expecting. “How did you know about it?” asked Tonks.

Umbridge gave another sweet smile. “I have my way, Nymphadora. All you need to know is that I know about the baby and it’s not hard to see your stomach either Tonks. So what will it be? Will you tell me everything I need to know to protect it or will you face going to Azkaban by not telling me a thing” said Umbridge in a sweet voice.

Tonks stood up than spat in her face. “You aren’t getting anything out of me. I am not going to tell you anything about the Order” Tonks said.

Umbridge walked over to the door and opened it. “We are done here, John you may take her back now and bring Remus in” Umbridge stated. 

Tonks walked towards the door and started to go out when Umbridge stopped her. “Remember this Tonks, you made your own bed and now have to lay in it” said Umbridge in a sicken voice.

Once again Tonks spat in her face as John grabbed her arm. She didn’t fight him this time. It was best not too. It plain to see that Tonks was going to be in hot water for spitting in Umbridge’s face so why make it much worse. “Tonks I am really sorry about this, but it has to be done. We have to weed out the one that are bad. I really didn’t want to do this, but you know how it is” said John.

Tonks turned to look at him. “Right Dawlish. We all had a code to live by and you are breaking it. What made you break that code?” Tonks asked in a curious voice.

John looked her straight in the face. He couldn’t believe he was about to say this, but he needed to tell someone. “I didn’t want to break that code, but I didn’t want to go sit in Azkaban either. I once had a family. They are all dead now so there not much left for me” said John.

She did feel a little sorry for him as they rounded the corner. Remus was standing there waiting for Tonks. “I’m sorry John for your losses, but shouldn’t you want to get whoever killed them?” asked Dora.

John gave a nod as he let her arm go. “I do and this is the only way. Stay safe” stated John.

John had lead Tonks to a single room away from the rest of the group. He was ordered to do that as they left Umbridge’s office. “I will and take care John” said Dora sitting on one of the benches. 

John then made his way back where everyone else was. Remus was standing there waiting. He wondered where Dora had gone to and he started to panic, but he had to keep his cool. Also Remus knew who this was going to go and so he was willing to do what ever he could to keep his family safe. “So what’s going to happen?” Remus asked as he walked with John.

Remus figured they were being brought in for questioning, but he wondered if anything else was going to happen. “I am not sure, Remus. All I know is you’re all being questioned and that’s it” John stated as they made it outside of Umbridge’s door. 

Once again it was shut and John knocked on it. Remus stood there waiting for her to answer and when she did, Umbridge didn’t sound pleasant. “Come in” she said in a cold voice.

Remus stepped inside leaving John outside. There was no tea waiting for Remus nor did Umbridge get up to get any for him. Remus took a seat not bothering to get himself some tea. “Let’s get this over with Umbridge” said Remus. 

Umbridge was smiling as she spoke. “You know why you here halfbreed. Please tell me what I want to know and things will be fine” Umbridge said. 

She knew that they wouldn’t, but maybe that would get him to talk. Remus looked her directly in the face. “As long as I know they are safe than I will give you what you want. I want your promise that they don’t have to go to Azkaban and I will tell you all that you need to know” Remus stated.

Right in that moment he didn’t care what he give up as long as his family was safe. Umbridge could tell that he wasn’t faking it. “Remus, I see that you get it, but that’s not how it works. We want information and we are going to get it. There is no safety passes for anyone who tells us anything. Your wife and child will be going to Azkaban along with you” Umbridge stated. “Do you understand that?”

Remus leaned over and spat in her face. “I am willing to give up information to keep them safe and all you can do is say that it’s isn’t possible because the Ministry doesn’t want to make it so” Remus stated.

Umbridge gave a nod. “That’s correct, Mr. Lupin. So you tell me what you know for nothing and maybe I will go easy on your wife” said Umbridge laughing.

She knew that she wouldn’t, but if it got Remus to tell her something than it was worth it. “I am not going to tell you anything then” stated Remus. 

He wasn’t willing to give anything up if it wasn’t going to help Tonks at all. “Very well then, you may leave” said Umbridge. 

John lead Remus back to the room where Tonks was. Remus walked over to Dora. He helped her up and held her close.“I tried Tonks to keep you both safe, but it didn’t work” Remus said.

Tonks looked up to him. “Remus, you didn’t have to do that. We are going to be fine” said Tonks. 

Remus just nodded to her. He didn’t know what to say. At that moment he was at a loss for words. He gave her a hug. John left the room and went back out into the main area. “Arthur it’s your turn” said John.

Arthur stood up and left the room with John. Kingsley who had been standing went to sit by Molly. “I am sure that they are going to question him hard before letting him go” Kingsley spoke.

Molly let out a big sob. “Why are they doing this?” asked Molly.

She was at a loss as to why. As far as she knew none of them had done anything wrong. “Molly, they are trying to divide us” said Kingsley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Things will pick up soon, but it will be a slow start. Bare with me please. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Arthur was now sitting in Umbridge’s office. She hadn’t spoke to him yet. So far she hadn’t gotten nothing out of any of the Order members so she was trying to to figure out how to go about this. “Arthur, you know why you are here. It would be easier if you just gave me what I asked for” Umbridge stated.

He gave her a look. “I highly doubt that, Umbridge. Wither I tell you anything or nothing isn’t going to change the fact that I can’t protect my family. They aren’t going to be safe no matter what I do or don’t tell you” Arthur stated calmly. 

Umbridge smirked. So Arthur Weasley was smart after all. She could use put this to good use. “You know Arthur, we are only doing to this to find out who is loyal to the Ministry and who is not” said Umbridge. “If you were to help us out you would be free to go.”

Arthur stared at her. Did she believe he would fall for that. He got up and walked over to the tea pot. It gave him some time to think about things. Arthur knew he wasn’t going to give anything up because it was the right thing to do. He wasn’t to let You Know Who win. “I am sorry Umbridge, but I can’t. Not unless I know everyone I care about is safe. It is plain to see that you didn’t let Remus nor Tonks go. I am sure they are in another room. Why not let Tonks go? She is only trying to keep her family safe” said Arthur.

Umbridge let out a laugh. “I don’t think so Arthur. Tonks is going to Azkaban for the crimes that she did and if she loses the child in the process then that’s even more better. It’s a halfbreed anyways. Tonks made her bed now she get’s to lay in it. You may leave” Umbridge stated.

She knew she may have better luck out of Molly and she knew how to get at her. John once again was outside the door as Arthur walked out. “Arthur if you follow me” said John.

Arthur did as he was told. John and him knew each other real well, but they didn’t speak. John had no idea what to say nor did Arthur. He felt John was only doing his job and nothing more. “Thank you John” said Arthur as they came to the room. “I can see myself in.”

John went to collect Molly as Arthur went in. He noticed that Remus was sitting down holding Tonks close to him. One arm around her while his other hand was placed on her stomach. “It’s going to be ok” Remus was saying to her. 

Arthur took a seat across from them. “So how did it go Arthur?” asked Tonks through her tears. 

Arthur shook his head. He really didn’t want to talk about it at all. Arthur didn’t want to have to tell them what Umbridge had said about their child nor Tonks. “Not great” was his reply.

Remus held Tonks even closer to him. He looked at Arthur. “I wonder how many were here before us and where they are at? It doesn’t seem right that only five of us was brought in” Remus stated. 

Arthur gave a nod to Remus. Remus had a point, but Arthur thought there was more to it then meets the eye. Arthur felt that more people had been brought in earlier and now were in Azkaban. He wanted to answer Remus truthfully, but at the same time he didn’t want to scare Tonks more than she already was. “Your guess is good as mine Remus” Arthur spoke to Remus.

Tonks turned to face Arthur. Her face was fixed on him and giving him a cold hard stare. “Just spit it out Arthur. I know you have an idea where they have gone” Tonks told him.

He gave her a nod. Arthur had a feeling that Tonks wasn’t going to by that at all. “You’re right Tonks, I do have a guess, I just didn’t want to say anything. I have a strong feeling that they are in Azkaban and that they already been through what we are going through” Arthur said. 

Molly had been waiting for John Dawlish to come get her. She was getting more nervous by the minute and wondered what was taking him so long. Kingsley was trying to stay calm and cool for Molly, but so far it wasn’t working. He knew that he would be the last one to go back. “Molly please stay calm. Showing fear right now isn’t going to help” Kingsley said in what would be calm voice, but wasn’t. 

John finally showed up. “Sorry about the wait, I had to take care of something real quick” John stated. 

There was no emotion on his face. He was ready to get this over with. The day had been long and hard as it was. This wasn’t something that he signed up for, but had been told he had to do. “It’s fine, John” stated Molly through her nerves. 

Dawlish motioned for Molly to get up which she did. Kingsley gave her a smile as she walked away. He was left waiting to see what would happen. John led Molly to Umbridge office where the woman was waiting outside it with a huge smile on her face. “Come in Molly, there is some tea on the desk if you would like it. I made a special batch for you” said Umbridge sweetly.

Molly walked in and took a seat, but she didn’t dare touch the tea. She wasn’t sure that it wouldn’t have something in it. You just never knew with Umbridge. “I am not thirsty” Molly said.

Umbridge didn’t lose her smile at all. She was ok with Molly not drinking the tea. There were other ways to get her to talk. “You do know why you are here Molly and it is in your best interest to tell me what you know. Most of your family is in Azkaban already. There is nothing you can do about that, but if you were to tell me something I may let one of them go. Depending on what you tell me. If you are willing to give me everything you know then they will all be able to go” Umbridge spoke to Molly.

Molly wasn’t fooled by that. She knew it couldn’t be the truth. Molly had thought she seen Percy on her way in. Also she had a feeling that Umbridge would say anything to get Molly to talk and she wasn’t going to. “Sorry Umbridge there is nothing that I can tell you” said Molly.

Umbridge’s smile faded. She couldn’t believe that Molly wasn’t going to say anything. So Umbridge had to come up with a new plan. “Molly, I am going to be frank with you. You will be going to Azkaban with the rest of them unless you tell me something. So is there anything you would like to say” said Umbridge.

She gave Umbridge a hard cold stare. “I am sorry, Umbridge, but there is nothing that I am going to say. It would keep me out of Azkaban, but I don’t care. If everyone else didn’t talk or say a word then I won’t either. It wouldn’t be fair to them. I don’t like the thought of Azkaban, but I will not rat out anyone or anything” Molly said. 

Umbridge frowned as she said “You may go.”

John lead her to where the others were then went to get Kingsley. He was standing waiting for John to come back. Kingsley gave him a nod then stepped forward to walk with him. He was ready to get this over with. “John I want to know something” said Kingsley.

John turned to look at him as they walked. “What would you like to know?” He asked.

He was willing to hear what Kingsley had to say and answer any question that he had. They were good friends at one point in their life. He trusted Kingsley with his life. “Why are we all here? There has to be some reason for it. Why is Umbridge questioning us when she knows that we are in the Order. She could just have us shipped off to Azkaban in this time” Kingsley said.

John had to give Kingsley props. He was quick to catch on. “There is more to it, Kingsley. Right now you could all be sent to Azkaban with out question, but we aren’t doing that just yet or they aren’t. It’s not all set in stone yet. Until it is, we have to question people before hand” John stated.

Kingsley gave a nod. So they still had to go by the book for now. They made it to her door where it was open. “Come in, Kingsley” said Umbridge cutting to the chase. 

John gave Kingsley as he went in. Umbridge smirked at him. Kingsley stood up. He wasn’t going to sit at all. Umbridge wasn’t surprised by this. She knew he would stand. “What do you want Umbridge? You know I won’t give anything up. So why call me in here? It was pointless on your part” said KIngsley.

“Oh I know very well Kingsley, but it wouldnt’ be right to call the rest in and not you too. So are you willing to tell me anyting?” Umbridge asked him.

Kingsley walked over to the tea set and grabbed a cup. He pretended to take a drink. As much as Kingsley didn’t want to say anything he had to say something. “Umbridge I just want you to know that we aren’t going to give up at all. No matter how long we spend in Azkaban. Also none of us is going to tell you a thing” said Kingsley. 

Umbridge would admit that Kingsley had guts for saying that. “Fine you may go. Just know this, you will be spending months if not years in Azkaban. A lot will change in those months or years. The Lupins will never see their child grow up. It will be placed with a very well off family and once it is old enough it will be a maid for the family seeing as it’s a halfblood/beast with no rights. Bill and Fleur will never have kids nor will the Weasley ever see the light of day. I am sure that you will all die in there as well” said Umbridge. 

Kingsley gave her a nod. He was willing to take the chance because he wasn’t going to give her a thing. They were bound to find a way to get out if they could. “We will take our chances” said Kingsley as he opened the door and walked out. 

John was waiting for him. “I am going to take you to the room then, I have to go get the person who will be seeing you to Azkaban. I am not sure who it will be or how you all will be getting there. I think you will be split up into groups” said John. 

He gave a nod to John as he was taken to the room. John then left to go get the man. Kingsley hoped that it wouldn’t take long, but knew it may take a few moments. “All I can say is we are all screwed unless some can come up with something” said Kingsley.

Remus looked at Kingsley. “I have no idea how we are going to get out of this. Umbridge has us all backed in a corner that we can’t get out of. The only way out is to give them what they want and that may not even work” Remus stated as a man can in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed some spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter plus I think I made it a bit longer. Also I changed a few things around. I thought it was too easy for them to get out plus they got out quicker. Which I really didn't like. I thought it should take a bit more for them to get out even with two of them in the room and one of him. Hope you like this new and updated chapter. Chapter 4 and 5 will be updated as well. Chapter 6 should be up soon.

Yaxley smirked at them all. He was glad that they gave him this job of taking them to Azkaban. Before he took them to Azkaban, he had something in place. They wouldn’t like it one bit, but he knew that he would. Remus let out a groan. This wasn’t going to be good at all. He heard about what Yaxley could do. “What do you want Yaxley?” Remus spit out.

Yaxley turned to face Remus with a big smile on his face. “You’ll find out soon enough, ” he replied.

He took a step over to Molly where he grabbed her by the arm. Then Yaxley made his way over to Tonks. He also grabbed her by the arm. No one in that room moved, for they were afraid someone was outside waiting to do something if they did. Molly turned to look at Yaxley. Tonks on the other hand refused to look at him. She knew where this was going and she really didn’t like it at all. “Where are you taking us?” asked Molly in a scared voice. 

Tonks looked to her left where Molly was. She had to look around Yaxley to do so. It was hard to believe that Molly had asked that. If they didn’t know where they were going it would be for the best. No one could find them, but at the same time they wouldn’t be able to send for help which was ok in a way. Tonks knew that she would be less scared not knowing than knowing. “Molly don’t worry everything will be alright,” said Tonks even if she didn’t believe a word she said herself.

As Yaxley took them from the room, Remus called out “Don’t hurt them.”

Remus was beyond scared that something would happen to them. He then stood up to start pacing the room. Kingsley was now standing too. Right at that moment both of them were at a loss for words. “Remus, everything is going to be fine,” Kingsley said. 

Molly gave Tonks a small smile as they were led down the hall. “I will tell you when we get there” Yaxley said pushing them along. 

Yaxley knew very well where he was taking them. The night would be lots of fun for him, but not them. He really didn’t want to take Molly with him, but he wasn’t given a choice. It take both or else leave the two of them back in the room. So, he took Molly as well. Tonks was the one that he wanted. It’s true that Yaxley wasn’t going to do anything sexual with them. He was just going to hurt them until they broke. Tonks spoke up. “What makes you think that you will get anything out of us. Umbridge didn’t and you won’t either.”

As long as they did what they were told and gave him what he wanted they would be free to go. He just wanted to get what he could out of them. Yaxley turned sideways to look at Tonks. “I have my ways, Nymphadora. You will be telling me everything you know by the end of the night. I will leave you no choice, but for you to tell me” said Yaxley.

Tonks highly doubted that. She wasn’t going to tell him anything, nor was she going to break. The Ministry was her job, but not anymore. She was tired of the way things were and wasn’t going to give them anything that they wanted at all. Yaxley shoved them a room, then took a portkey to some place else. Molly decided to ask a question. “Where are we?”

The room was dark, damp, and cold. It didn’t seem welcoming at all. Yaxley lit his wand which lets some light into the room. There wasn’t much in the small room. Just a bed in the corner and a chair. “It doesn’t matter where we are, Molly. I am not telling you a word about this place. Over to the bed, Molly and Tonks I want you in the chair” said Yaxley. 

He still had a hold of them, but let Molly go. Yaxley threw Tonks to the ground. She got up as he pointed his wand at her. Molly walked to the bed and sat on it. Once Tonks was in the chair, Yaxley walked over to it. “What are you doing?” asked Tonks as Yaxley came closer to her.

Yaxley said “Incarcerous.”

Tonks was now tied to the chair. She tried to move, but with no such luck. “Why, Tonks?” Molly asked. “Why not me?”

Yaxley didn’t answer Molly. He did however speak. “I am going to leave now and when I get back we will talk.”

He slapped Tonks hard across the face before he left the room, slamming the door as he went. Yaxley wanted to give them some time to think while he was gone. He would bring them some food back. “Tonks are you scared at all?” asked Molly in a very scared voice. 

Tonks was terrified, but she wasn’t going to tell Molly that. Anything could happen once Yaxley got back, but she wasn’t going to worry about that just now. It was best not to let Molly know scared she really was. Molly really didn’t need any more on her plate at the moment. “Molly, Yaxley is going to do everything in his power to make us break, but we can’t. I am not scared of him because there are two of us,” Tonks said. 

“What do you mean, Tonks?” asked Molly. “I don’t want to have to hurt someone.”

Molly gave the back of Tonks head a look. Yaxley was a person just doing what he was told or that’s the way that Molly saw it. There had to be some other way out of this. Tonks couldn’t turn to look at Molly so she just spoke. “Molly, I’m saying we may have to take him. It’s the only way that we are going to get out of here. He isn’t going to let us just walk out of here. I know Yaxley very well.”

Molly understand that very well or at least she did now. It’s just that Molly didn’t like it that much. “Ok fine, I guess we will have too. It’s just that I don’t like it at all,” Molly said.

Dora was fine with that. She knew that Molly wouldn’t like it, but at least she was willing to go along with it. “I am not sure what we are going to have to do, but I will think of something” Tonks stated.

She would come up with a plan to get them out of there. Yaxley slammed the door as he walked back into the room. He walked over to Molly where he sat the food down at her feet. “Do not touch the food,” Yaxley said pointing his wand at her. 

Yaxley then slowly made his way over to Tonks. He smirked as he slapped her across the face again. “So we aren’t going to get to eat,” said Tonks which earned her another slap to the face. 

Tonks had seen him bring the food in which made her even more hungry than she already was. Lunch had been so long ago. “You will get food when I say you can have it. Since you asked that question Tonks, you won’t be getting any food until morning,” spoke Yaxley with a big smirk on his face. 

Yaxley made sure that Tonks was bound good to the chair. “Yaxley, Tonks needs to eat,” Molly said to him.

At that moment he could care less if Tonks needed to eat or not. He was going to be in control and she wasn’t going to get any food. “So, how is the Order planning on taking down You Know Who?” asked Yaxley.

Tonks didn’t speak a word for a moment. She wasn’t sure what the Order had planned nor did she know how they were going to take down Voldemort. As far as she knew there wasn’t a plan in place yet. “I don’t know,” said Tonks, the Order was going to play it by ear as far as she knew as well. 

Once again Yaxley raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face with it. He then spat in her face. “You will tell me what you know or else face something even worse,” said Yaxley.

Molly spoke up. “We don’t know anything. They haven’t told us much. Tonks hasn’t really being going on missions or to Order meetings since getting pregnant.”

The last bit was a lie, but Yaxley didn’t need to know that. He turned quickly to look at Molly before turning back to Tonks. “Fine if you don’t want to tell me a thing, then you leave me no choice,” said Yaxley. He pointed his wand at Tonks and said “Crucio.”

She felt the pain go threw her body. It made Tonks shake a little, but because of the ropes it didn’t do much. It hurt a lot though. After a moment she felt the ropes come off. “What are you doing?” she asked Yaxley.

Yaxley got really close to her then pushed her to the ground. He had an even bigger smirk on his face as he said “Crucio” again.

Tonks laid on the floor twitching in pain. Molly started to get up to go aid her, but she sat back down really quick as Yaxley did it again. Yaxley had seen her get up and he wasn’t going to have any of that. “I want you to stay were you are or it will get worse,” said Yaxley.

He bent down to her level after he lifted the spell. “Are you done yet?” she asked.

Yaxley gave a nod. He was for now. The hand that didn’t have a wand in it went to her face. He rubbed it a bit. “For now, but I may start up again. Why won’t you give us what we want? It would make things so much easier and your child wouldn’t have to be put through this pain,” Yaxley stated moving his hand from her face down to her stomach. “You are only causing your child more pain, by not saying a word.” 

Tonks started to yank his hand away, but he moved it away before she could. Yaxley slapped her again. “Don’t touch my baby. I am not giving you anything, but you don’t get that” Tonks said.

Yaxley stood up. There still was a smirk on his face. He even more angry now then what he was before. “So, your child means nothing to you then?” Yaxley said. 

He wondered why it wouldn’t mean a thing to her. “No my child does mean a lot to me, but I ain’t giving you a thing,” Tonks said.

Yaxley was seeing red now. He hated how much Tonks was putting up a fight. Sure he knew her well, but he always thought that she was weak. He guessed that he was wrong. “Crucio” said Yaxley again. 

Tonks once more was in pain. After a moment Yaxley lifted up Tonks head. He then slammed it on the floor a few times. He wanted her to feel pain and the anger that he was in. Blood started to come out of it, but it wasn’t enough to make Tonks pass out. Molly knew in that moment she had to do something or else things were going to take a turn for the worse. “Yaxley please stop,” Molly said. “I will tell you all you want to know.”

Yaxley stopped what he was doing and looked over to Molly. “You best not be lying,” Yaxley said.

He then looked back to Tonks. “Molly, don’t,” Tonks said.

Yaxley said “Crucio.” Which made Tonks wither in pain again. Her head hurt this time though which made it much worse. He still had a hold of her head. “Stay quiet or else.”

Molly gave Tonks a look hoping that she would catch it. Yaxley was so caught up with causing pain that he didn’t think much of it when Tonks nodded her head. He thought she was telling him that she was going to stay quiet. “Fine, I will,” said Tonks.

It was hard for Molly to think of something to do to Yaxley. She took a quick look around to the room as Yaxley said “Crucio” again. He had just a moment ago let up. “Molly tell me what you know or else” Yaxley said.

Tonks screamed out in pain. It hurt really bad and she didn’t like it one bit. Yaxley was smiling really big this time. “Don’t Molly, everything will be fine” said Tonks through her pain.

Yaxley smirked as he let up for a moment then he applied it again. Tonks felt the pain go through her whole body. Yaxley let go of her head then stood up saying “Levicorpus.”

Tonks was now in hanging in the air by her feet. “Yaxley stop this please” said Molly as she saw a pipe that she went to grab.

“As you wish” Yaxley said as he released the spell and Tonks fall to the ground breaking her arm as she did. She screamed out in pain as Yaxley said “Crucio again.

He let up then hit the spell again. Yaxley was having to much fun to notice that Molly was coming up on him. She hit him over the head with the pipe which made him fall to the ground, he dropped his wand as well. “Tonks we have to get out of here while we can,” said Molly.

Molly bent down to help Tonks up. She was having a tough time getting up. Tonks was hurting all over and her head hurt really bad. She gave the older woman a smile while saying “thanks.” Tonks took her left hand to pick up Yaxley’s wand. “Ok, let’s get out of here,” said Tonks. 

Her right arm was broken and she hurt all over her body.Tonks knew that she needed to get checked out, but there was no safe place to go at the moment. She walked towards the door slowly. Molly was right beside her walking and helping her. “Now we need to get you checked out then we can figure out what’s next,” Molly spoke.

Tonks winced a bit. “We have to apparate out of here and hid out in Muggle London. I bet it’s the only safe place right now. We should find a hospital there as well,” Tonks stated as she grabbed her side.

She was hit with a really bad pain in her side. Molly was really worried about Tonks, she didn’t look that great at all. “I really think we should get you check out,” said Molly.

Tonks wasn’t going to argue with her at all. “Fine, but once we get to Muggle London. Then we can get a hold of Remus and the rest if we can,” Tonks said.

She knew that she needed to be check out to make sure that the baby was alright. Plus she could feel the blood coming down her face. “I am glad that you agree with me, Tonks. I thought you would put up a fight,” said Molly.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus was getting really worried. He had no idea where his wife was or what was going on. They hadn’t come to get them yet, which scared him even more. Arthur looked up. “I am sure they will come soon, ” he said.

Kingsley wasn’t so sure about that. He paced back and forth. “Something had to happen to them. Yaxley should have been back by now,” Kingsley stated. 

Which Remus had agreed with. He had a feeling that something happened. “Do you think that they are alright?” asked Remus.

KIngsley wasn’t sure, but he had a feeling that Tonks would be ok. She would get them out of there one way or another. “I’m not sure, Remus, but don’t worry, Tonks is strong and I am sure that she will get them out,” said Kingsley.

Remus knew that, but it didn’t stop him from worrying about them. He was worried about Molly as well. Arthur stood up. “I am sure they will be fine, Remus. Molly is a strong woman who wouldn’t let anything happen to Tonks or the baby. Also Tonks can take care of herself,” Arthur stated.

Remus gave Arthur a nod as he stood up. He started to pace the room as well. “Thank you both for that. We just have to keep faith” spoke Remus. 

He walked over to a wall and punched it. Kingsley could feel Remus’s pain, but he was trying to stay calm. It was going to do them no good if he didn’t. Kingsley just wanted who ever going to come to come, so that they could leave. He was ready to be out of the ministry. “I just wish they would get in here now and get us out of here” said Kingsley. 

“Well, I think they are taking their time to make us sweat” said Arthur. 

That was the truth. Remus and Kingsley knew it. “I am sure that they want us to sweat it out until we can’t take it no more” Remus stated.

“Molly I am in too much pain right now to argue with you,” Tonks said. 

Molly who was helping Tonks still started to walk down the street. She kept looking back a little worried that Yaxley as following them even if he couldn’t. “Do you know your way around Muggle towns?” asked Molly.

She knew that Ted Tonks’s Dora’s father was a Muggleborn, but she didn’t know if they ever visit Muggle towns or not. Tonks winced again as she gave a small smile to Molly. “I do, my father made sure that I knew his parents. I only seen them a few times, but enough to know my way around. Plus as an Auror it is wise to know the Muggle world,” Tonks replied.

Molly gave a nod to Tonks. “I am following you on this one,” said Molly.

She had no clue where they were or how they were going to get around. “Ok we need to take a Muggle cab then it can take us to the hospital. It will be quicker than walking and I don’t know how much longer I will last,” stated Tonks. 

Tonks did look like she would pass out at any moment. Molly made sure to keep a good hold on Tonks. Tonks flagged down a cab. She had some muggle money on her just in case she ever needed it. A cab slowed down, then came to a stop. Molly opened the door for Tonks who gave Molly a look. So Molly got in first. Tonk then got in. “Please take us to the nearest hospital and fast,” said Tonks as she felt another pain come on.

He looked in the back. Both women looked like they had been through hell, but the younger one looked to be the worse out of the two. “Sure thing, Miss,” he said. “I’m John. What’s your names if you don’t mind me asking.”

John liked to make small talk with the people in his cab. It helped passed the time. Tonks wasn’t at all thrilled because she was in to much pain to care, but it would pass the time. Maybe it would help her forget about the pain. “It’s nice to meet you, John,” said Tonks as she winced again. “I’m Sari and she’s Carrie.”

Tonks had decided to give them nice Muggle names. John gave a nod. “Are you alright Miss? You don’t look so good. What happened?” he asked.

Molly whispered to Tonks as she looked at the back of John’s head. “You should have checked him out first. I don’t like that he’s asking questions.”

Tonks smirked at Molly. “There were was no time for that,” she had whispered back. “I had a run in with the side walk. I fell down and it got the better of me,” Tonks said. 

It wasn’t the truth at all, but she really couldn’t tell him the truth. Right now it was best to keep it simple and not say too much. “So, you must be clumsy? My wife is” John said. “I’m use to it by now.”

He didn’t believe that she fell down, but it wasn’t his place to press. John was just a cab driver and nothing more. Tonks let out a laugh. “Very much, so. Can we please stop talking, I am in pain and would like to get to the hospital as soon as I can,” Tonks said.

John gave her a nod then sped up a bit. “I will do that. I am really sorry, but I love to talk,” stated John. 

Molly didn’t have a problem with him talking. It kept for her from being nervous and scared, but she knew that Tonks wanted to get some place safe. “It’s fine,” said Molly. 

John finally made it to the hospital. Tonks and Molly got out. She handed him some money after she found out how much it would be then they walked into the hospital. She had called out “keep the change.” Tonks walked in with Molly. “Fake names only, Molly. Do not tell anyone your real name. Once I am free to leave then we need to get a hold of the men as quick as we can plus we need to find food.”

Molly walked over to the desk with Tonks following her. She was glad that Tonks told her the drill even if she knew it. It put her mind at ease. “My friend, Sari here needs to be seen,” Molly said not really sure what to say to the nurse. 

The nurse looked up from the desk. “What’s your name, Miss?” asked the Nurse even though she heard the older woman say it. “Also could you please tell me what happened to you?” 

She didn’t like what she was seeing in front of her. Tonks stared at the nurse for a few moments before speaking. “Sari Smith, I feel down out side a few blocks from here. I hit my head pretty bad and I think my arm is broken. Plus I am four months pregnant,” Tonks said. “So I thought it was best to come get checked out.”

The nurse gave her a small smile. She felt bad for the young women even if she didn’t by her story. “If you fill these forms out then we can get you checked out,” said the nurse. 

“Can’t you see she’s in pain,” said Molly hoping that Tonks would be taken back right way.

The nurse looked at Molly. “I am sorry, but she has to wait like everyone else,” the nurse stated. 

Tonks took the forms and started to walk away. “It’s fine, Carrie. I know how it works,” said Tonks.

The nurse was a little worried when Tonks said that, but brushed it off. They went to sit in seats. “Sari,” Molly started. She knew that she couldn’t use her real name in case someone chose to listen in. “What are we going to do from here? What if something is seriously wrong with you?”

Tonks waved her off. “Everything is going to be fine, Carrie. Stop worrying about me,” said Tonks standing back up.

She went to hand the forms back in, then returned to her seat. A few moments later a nurse came out calling her name “Sari Smith.”

The nurse gave her a small smile. “If you fill out these forms then we can get you checked out” said the nurse.

Tonks stood up as did Molly. They followed the nurse back to the room. She then had Tonks sit on the bed. “Put this grown on, the doctor will be with you soon,” said the nurse in a rude voice, leaving the room.

While Tonks put on the grown, Molly looked around the room. “Carrie it’s safe to look now,” said Tonks trying not to laughing, knowing if she did, the pain would come on stronger. 

Molly turned back to look at Tonks. Tonks could see it in Molly’s face that she was scared. “Thank you, Sari, for being strong when I can’t,” Molly said walking over and giving her a hug. 

Tonks returned it. “Well, someone has to stay strong for the both of us. Also, Carrie, you don’t always have to be the strong one,” Tonks said. 

“You are right, but sometimes, I feel like I have to be for my family,” Molly replied. 

Tonks knew that, but she wanted Molly to know that it was ok, to break every now and again. It was perfectly normal to do so. The doctor chose that moment to come in the room. “Hello, Miss Smith,” he said, looking down at her chart. “I see here it says that you fell down outside and hit your head. Also you think your arm is broken. As well as being four months pregnant. I’m Doctor Brown, is the father in the picture?” he asked. 

He saw that she wasn’t married on her chart. Tonks took her ring off without the doctor seeing it. She gave him a nod. “That’s right, I’m not married. The father is out of the picture,” Tonks said. 

It was so easy to come up with that story, then to state the truth. “It’s fine, Miss Smith. Let’s get you checked out, shall we? We will also check on the baby to see if it’s hurt. Would you like to know what you are having?” he asked. 

Tonks shook her head no. She had wanted Remus there if she found out what she was having. “No, I rather it be a surprise,” Tonks said. 

“Ok, it’s fine,” Doctor Brown said. 

He wasn’t one for small talk or speaking much. Doctor Brown checked her over. He wasn’t really thrilled with what he was seeing. “Now we will check on the baby” said Doctor Brown after a moment.

“Is everything alright?” asked Tonks.

She could see that Doctor Brown looked worried. Molly took a hold of Tonks’ hand. She was going to be there for Tonks since Tonks was being there for her. Doctor Brown cleaned her head up and put stitches in then put her arm in a sling. He then turned to look at her. “Your head is going to hurt for a while. Sari your arm is broken, but should be ok in a few weeks or months depending on how fast it heals,” said Doctor Brown.

“What about my baby?” asked Tonks scared. 

“The baby is fine for the most part. It’s just shaken up a bit,” said Doctor Brown. “Also it’s a boy,” He said walking from the room and forgetting that she didn’t want to know. “You may leave once you are dressed.”

Molly gave Tonks a look as she got dressed. “He was rude, don’t you think? He shouldn’t have told you what you were having because you said you didn’t want to know,” Molly said. 

Tonks gave a small smile. “It’s fine, Molly. I did want Remus to be with me when I found out, but I guess it wasn’t meant to be that way,” Tonks said with tears coming to her eyes. 

Molly gave her a hug then stated. “We really need to change. Both of us smell and they will know what we look like in these clothes.”

Tonks stood up seeing as she was dressed. She walked from the room. “I agree, Molly” said Tonks.

Remus had sat back down as had the other two men. A man walked in the room. No one knew who he was. “I know you all are worried sick waiting here, but we had to keep you waiting. Now it’s time for you all to go to Azkaban” said the man.

“Where are Molly and Tonks?” asked Remus in a worried voice.

He knew the man wouldn’t have answers, but it didn’t hurt to ask. The man gave Remus a sharp look as he spoke. “They are probably dead by now. It’s the least they deserve after defying the Ministry. I hope they got the halfbreed as well, but then again if it’s mum’s dead then so is it.”

Remus went to launch at the man, but Kingsley held him back. “Don’t do anything stupid, we will get out of here. Plus I know they aren’t dead, Tonks is a strong woman who can take care of herself. He is just trying to get a rise out of you,” Kingsley whispered. 

Arthur gave a nod to Kingsley as the man took them from the room. Remus gave a nod as well. He was very glad that Kingsley was being strong in this moment. The man leads them down the hall running into Percy as he did so. “Watch where you are going, Jackson, ” said Percy in an annoyed voice.

He didn’t look up right away. Percy bent down to pick up the paperwork that fell out of his hands. The two of them had a long hard history. “I am sorry Mr. Weasley, but I have to get these three to Azkaban at once. Yaxley is taking care of the two women, ” said Jackson.

Percy looked up. He had seen his father and looked away. “What do you mean by taking care of them?” asked Percy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that it will pick up soon. It's just a slow start. We will see more of Kingsley, Arthur, and Remus as time goes on. Right now I am writing more of Tonks and Molly. Please bare with me and thank you all for reading my story. Hope you are enjoying it.

He was curious as to what was going on. Percy wasn’t told a thing. He also figured that Yaxley took his mum as well, because his father was here. Jackson smirked at Percy enjoying every moment. “Well, Yaxley had been given orders by Umbridge to kill Molly and Tonks. She told him that they deserved to die. I was in the room and told her that I would take care of these three,” said Jackson with an even bigger smirk on his face. 

“So your telling me that my mum and Tonks are going die,” Percy said in a very shocked voice.

Percy wasn’t sure that he liked what was going on. He didn’t know this is what it had came down too. Jackson gave a nod. “That is correct, Percy. It doesn’t matter anyways. They are on the wrong side. It’s for the best. A halfbreed get’s to die along with it’s mum and so does a blood traitor. We are putting a stop to the beast hurting others,” Jackson stated looking right at Remus.

Remus was starting to see red. Kingsley knew this time he wouldn’t be able to hold him back at all. Percy had decided to act before things got way out of hand. “Jackson, please let me take it from here,” said Percy. 

Arthur wondered what his son was doing. Didn’t he know it would be best to walk on and leave. He would be safe at least. “Not a chance, Percy. I have no way of knowing that you won’t help them out of here,” Jackson said.

“You know I won’t, Jackson. Put aside your hate of me to let me do this,” Percy said. 

Arthur wondered what his son was doing. It would be best if he walked on and left. “I don’t think so, Percy. Who’s to say that you won’t help them get out of here” said Jackson.

Jackson walked away. “Fine, I will trust you just this once,” Jackson called out. 

“What are you doing, son?” asked Arthur.

Percy finally looked at his father. There wasn’t happiness nor was there a smile on his face. He was just going to do his job and get them out of there all the while hoping no one noticed. His job was on the line, but at the moment he didn’t care. “We need to hurry up because I am sure that they will come soon. I am getting the three of you out of here,” Percy said taking a look around to make sure that they weren’t over heard. 

Arthur stared at his son for a moment in shock. He couldn’t believe that his son was going to help them out. “Why son,?” asked Arthur.

“I really don’t know dad, but I don’t want any of you to die,” said Percy. “Mum and you mean a lot to me even if I don’t show it.”

Kingsley hated to break up this moment, but someone had to do it. “I’m sorry, but if we are going to get out of here then now is the best time to go,” said Kingsley.

He didn’t trust Jackson at all. It was truth that Kingsley didn’t know the guy, but that put him on edge even more. Percy gave a nod as he started to walk. “There is a Portkey waiting for you to use. It will take you to the countryside,” Percy said.

Remus gave Percy a nod then spoke. “Do you know where at?” he asked.

Percy shook his head. “I am not sure. I just sat it up to get you all out of London,” Percy stated. 

Kingsley gave Percy a look. “Do you know were Molly or Tonks are?” asked Kingsley in a deep voice.

Percy gave a shook of his head. He had no idea where they were nor could he find out. “No, sorry, I do not know. It would take a lot to find out and you guys need to leave now,” Percy said.

He knew that Percy was right. So he wasn’t going to press anymore. “Thank you. Percy,” Kingsley said.

Percy gave them all a nod as he started to walk away. “Stay safe,” he called out. 

The three of them grabbed a hold of the Portkey and apparated out of there. They found themselves back at the Burrow. It was weird to say the least. “Why are we here?” asked Arthur.

“I bet Percy was thinking about it,” said Remus. “We can’t stay here. They will find us real quick here.”

Kingsley gave a nod. “Your right, Remus. We need to walk a bit before we can apparate again,” Kingsley said.

He walked towards the road with Remus and Arthur following behind him. They turned right and started to go that way. “We should come across a Muggle town a few miles out. I am not sure how close it is. It will take us a long while to get there, but once there we can get a hold of Molly and Tonks if we find a way to do that,” Arthur said.

They made their way from the hospital and down the road. Tonks was very sore and walking slowly, but other than that she was fine. Molly followed Tonks into the store that she found. It was small and cozy, but would do the trick. “Are you sure it’s safe?” asked Molly in a worried voice.

She didn’t feel like getting attacked while trying to change what she looked like. Tonks chuckled a bit. “It’s safer than other places, Molly,” said Tonks. “Also, please change up your look and wear something that you wouldn’t normally wear. You hair has got to go as well.”

Molly gave Tonks a dirty look. “Tonks, are you serious?” asked Molly with the dirty look still on her face. 

“Dead serious, Molly,” said Tonks. 

I lady walked over to them. “May I help you ladies?” asked the lady.

Tonks smiled at her. “Yes, Ashley,” said Tonks. “My friend here needs a new look as do I. We are wanting to change up our look. She wants to look younger while, I want to look more casual than my normal punk rock.”

Ashley gave them a smile. “I may be able to help you women out. Trying to give your mum a make over?” Ashley asked.

“No, she a good friend, not my mum,” Tonks said. 

Ashley grinned as she walked over to some racks. A few moments later she came back with some clothes. “Here you go,” she said pointing to Molly who took them. 

Molly was wearing a frown on her face. She really didn’t like the clothes at all. “I guess these will have to do,” said Molly as Tonks let out a chuckle. 

“Molly, it’s going to be fine. I am sure the clothes will make you look good,” Tonks said.

Molly gave a small nod to Tonks. She could live with the clothes because Tonks would be in the same boat. Tonks wouldn’t be thrilled with her clothes either. “Fine, but you just wait, until you see your clothes,” said Molly with a a smile coming to her lips. 

Tonks groaned before looking at Ashley. “Thanks for you help,” said Tonks.

Ashley gave them a smile. “No problem. I love to help. Would you like to see your clothes now?” Ashley asked. 

“Sure, I guess,” replied Tonks.

Tonks vowed that she would like what ever Ashley showed her. She wasn’t going to give Molly the chance to gloat. “Ok follow me then,” said Ashley.

They followed Ashely to the young woman’s scection. Tonks made a face at all the clothes in that scection. She didn’t like them at all. “Thanks you, Ashley, but we can take it from here,” Tonks said to her.

Ashley gave a nod as she walked away. Molly gave Tonks a pat on the back. “It’s not that bad, Tonks just pick something,” Molly said. 

That was easy for Molly to say. Her style wasn’t changing much. Tonks pick out a semi loose fitting shirt then a pair of pants. She wasn’t at all thrilled with them, but it was something that she could live with. “We should go pay for them then get out of here,” Tonks said.

Molly nodded as they walked to the front of the store. Tonks paid for the items. They then left the store. “Where are we going now?” asked Molly.

“We need to find a place to get your hair done,” said Tonks not realizing two men were following them.

The men were waiting for the right time to attack them. Molly groaned. “Do we have to?” asked Molly. 

She liked her hair the way that it was. “Yes we do, now come on,” said Tonks pushing Molly into the nearest hair salon.

“What about your hair?” asked Molly.

Tonks changed her hair really quick. “Done,” Tonks said as a lady smiled at them. 

Her hair now was Blonde and shorter than what it had been. “It looks good,” Molly said.

The lady gave a nod. She hadn’t notice Tonks change her hair. “May I help you ladies?” she asked.

Tonks smiled at her. “Yes you may. My friend here would like a new cut,” Tonks said speaking for Molly.

The woman gave a smile. “If you could follow me back here, I can get you taken care of,” said the same woman.

Molly followed her back. She was a little nervous about getting her hair cut, but she did trust Tonks to know what she was doing. Molly took a seat. “Thank you, my friend back there is treating me to a new haircut. She thinks I need one,” said Molly.

“That is nice of her. Change is good now and again. I see that you are married. Do you have any kids?” she asked as she started to cut Molly’s hair.

Molly put a smile on her face. “I have seven of them. Two of them are twins. One just got married not to long ago and the youngest is in her last year at school,” said Molly.

The woman gave her a big smile. “That’s wonderful. I have a son. He is three years old. Would you like me to color your hair?” she asked.

“No thank you, Miss. I like it the way that it is,” Molly said.

The Lady let her up and they went up front. Tonks paid for it then they headed out. “You should have gotten it colored. A cut isn’t going to cut it,” Tonks said with a sigh, but it would have to do for the moment. 

Molly shook her head. “You may be one for coloring your hair different colors, but not me,” said Molly.

Tonks could live with that. She guess. They walked a bit more, with those two men still following them. Molly was still smiling as they walked on. A few blocks up the road the man made a noise which he didn’t mean to make. Tonks turned her head around. “Run, Molly” said Tonks.

Molly didn’t need telling twice. she started to run as did Tonks. The men started to run as well. One of the men said “Expulso.”

Tonks turned around at the sound. All around her things started to fall. She shouted “Protego,” but it was no use. The spell didn’t protect anyone around her. Some stuff fell on top of her. “Tonks are you ok?” asked Molly.

She was on the ground coved in stuff. Yaxley’s wand laid at her side. The men could then tell that the hand had she normally use to cast spells was the one she wasn’t using. Molly bent down to clear some of the stuff off of Tonks, but the man fired again. “Crucio.”

The spell hit Tonks head on and she cried out as more pain went though her body. “Molly,” Tonks said weakly “I need you to fire spells at them after you take the wand.” 

Molly wasn’t sure she could do that, but she would for Tonks. “What do I do?” asked Molly as she picked up the wand.

The man was focusing on Tonks. “Just fire spells,” Tonks said as another round of ‘Crucio’ hit her. 

The other man had stopped to see what was going on. It was his mistake and it would cost him. Molly really didn’t know any spells, but she would try. “Stupefy,” said Molly to the man just standing around.

He hit the ground not ready for the spell. The other man smirked as he said “Crucio” again.

Molly was shaking really bad as she held the wand. Tonks cried out in pain. He was very worried for Tonks. “Stupefy,” said Molly.

It missed because she was shaking so bad. The man smirked even more as he said “Aguamenti.” Water shot out his wand and right at Tonks. She was soaked in water then he let up. “Crucio,” he said again.

Tonks screamed out even more. The pain was really bad this time. This time though Molly was ready. She wouldn’t let Tonks get hurt anymore. It was too much watching her go through this. “Stupefy,” she said to the man who was causing Tonks so much pain. 

The spell him which made him fall to the ground. Molly dropped the wand then ran to Tonks who she helped up after clearing the stuff off of her. “Are you alright?” asked Molly. 

Tonks gave a small nod. “I am really in pain, but everything seems to be fine,” said Tonks checking herself over. 

“What about the baby? You did get hit pretty hard,” Molly said.

Molly was really worried now. Tonks put a hand to her stomach where she could feel light movement from inside. “He’s alright for now,” Tonks said glad that he was ok. 

“Do we need to move the men and clean up this mess?” asked Molly.

She knew that they needed to, but Molly really didn’t want to do that. Tonks gave a nod to Molly who started to clean up the mess. Tonks laughed as she watched Molly do it with a wand. “Yes Molly,” Tonks said.

One of the men sat up without them noticing it. He said “Sectumsempra” which hit Tonks. 

Molly threw a rock at him which knocked him out. She then ran over to pick up the wand. Molly hurried back to Tonks who was crying out in pain. “How do I stop this?” asked Molly.

She didn’t know the spell at all or what to do. Tonks gave her the counter spell which Molly used to reverse it. She helped Tonks up. “Now we both have a wand,” said Molly.

Tonks gave a nod. “We need to wipe their memories and move them out of the way,” Tonks stated. 

She held onto her side as she went to pick up the other wand. “I can clean up the mess if you want to ease their memories,” Molly said. 

Tonks gave Molly a nod as she walked over to the men. “Obliviate,” she said to each man. 

There were people looking on around them as Molly cleaned up. Tonks walked over to a few of them. “What’s going on?” A lady asked. 

“I am sorry about this: Obliviate,” Tonks said to her.

She did that to several others who then walked away. Molly came up to her. “We need to move them now. There is a dumpster in that alley way,” Molly said speaking to Tonks. 

“Ok Fine,” said Tonks. 

“Tonks let me move him,” said Molly not wanting Tonks to get hurt anymore.

Molly lifted him up part of the way, but she need Tonks to help her. She couldn’t move him at all when she tried too. “Molly, let me help,” said Tonks lifting up his legs.


	6. Chapter 6

They had both forgotten about the wands they had. Molly gave Tonks a nod. She really didn’t like the fact that Tonks had to help at all. The poor girl was enough pain as it was. They walked him over to the dumpster and tried to put him in, but they had no luck so they put him down. “You alright, Tonks?” asked Molly in a concern voice.

Tonks was holding onto her side and panting. “Molly, I’m fine” said Tonks even if she wasn’t. 

There were still scars on her body from ‘Sectumsempra’. Tonks wasn’t going to let Molly know that she wasn’t ok and that her body hurt all over. The older woman would just worry about her that much more. “If you say so, Tonks,” said Molly not buying it.

Tonks looked Molly in the face. “We have to get out of here. I don’t know how they found us here and how many more there are, but I don’t want to stick around to find out” Tonks stated.

Molly agreed with Tonks. She didn’t want to be waiting here for more to come either. “Well, you need to eat before we do anything. It has been a long while since we have eaten anything,” Molly said. 

Tonks smiled at Molly through her pain. “You are right, Molly, but I do not think this area is a good place to get something to eat,” said Tonks. 

She could see Tonks point there. “Then we can head down this alley, but going the other way instead of the way we came from,” said Molly.

They head down the alley way to the other side. “So where do you want to get something to eat?” asked Tonks with a smile on her face.

Molly gave Tonks a look. “I really don’t care, but you need to eat Tonks or you will pass out. It’s not good that you went most of the day with out food,” Molly told Tonks. 

Tonks started to notice that she felt faint. “You’re right Molly, but I won’t eat until we find a safe place to eat at,” Tonks said. 

Molly could live with that. She would deal with the fact that Tonks wanted to find a safe place to eat. “Fine, let’s just go find some place to eat. I don’t like being out in the open like this, where anyone can find us,” said Molly.

Tonks gave a nod as she continued to move on down the alley way. They came to a stop at the end. There was a road in front of them. Tonks had to think quick. She wasn’t sure which way to go, but her gut was telling her to go to the right. “Molly we need to head to the right and I am sure we can find something to eat,” said Tonks. “Then we need to find some place to sleep.”

Molly smiled at Tonks. “Your right. We won’t be able to go all night without sleep,” Molly said. 

Tonks turned to the right, but kept going. She was starting to feel dizzy and knew that she had to get food right away. So Tonks started to pick up her pace which made it hard for Molly to keep up. “I see a place right up the road,” Tonks stated.

Molly let a grin grace her lips. “Ok Tonks, but do you think you could slow down a bit?” asked Molly. “You are walking a bit fast for my pace.”

Tonks slowed down a bit which was a mistake. She almost hit the ground if Molly hadn’t grabbed a hold of her arm. “Sorry about that, Molly. I guess I was walking fast so that I could get some food in me and I really would like to go some where and get some rest,” Tonks said.

Molly smiled at her. “It’s fine, but you need to relax and take it easy, Tonks. At the rate you are going, you won’t make it much longer. He needs you to take care of your self and you aren’t doing that by going so fast you almost fall down. There will be time for rest soon, just place take it easy for him if not for yourself,” Molly said.

She was worried about Tonks and hoped Tonks would be ok. “Thanks, Molly I will slow down,” Tonks said. 

While Molly and Tonks went to get some food then rest, Remus, Kingsley, and Arthur had made it about several miles from the Burrow. “I think it is safe to disappear now,” Remus said.

Kingsley gave a nod. “I agree. We just need to think about where the girls could have gone and go find them,” Kingsley added.

Arthur looked to them then asked a question. “Do you think we will find them at all? I mean Yaxley is very capable of doing what ever he wants and I am sure that he did what ever he wanted to them.”

Kingsley really wanted to hex Arthur in that moment. This isn’t what Remus needed right now. He was freaked out enough as it was. “Arthur, I am sure that they are fine. We have nothing to worry about. Tonks got them out of there some way. I worked with her and know that she could handle it very well,” Kingsley stated. “Anyways you worry to much.”

Remus gave a nod of his head. “Kingsley is right. They are fine, Arthur and I am sure that they have gotten away now. So would you please stop worrying or you are going to drive me crazy” said Remus. “We just need to keep moving.”

Kingsley gave a nod back to Remus. “We do. I think we should disappear here and head to muggle London, but away from the Ministry,” Kingsley said.

Arthur gave him a look. “Is that safe? I am sure that Ministry officials will be around there looking for us,” said Arthur.

“Then it’s a chance that we have to take,” Remus spoke to Arthur. “I would like to find my wife and child before they end up dead.”

Arthur understood that, but he didn’t want to be seen or taken back to the Ministry or Azkaban. “Fine, but if we get caught then it all on you Remus and Kingsley. I don’t like this plan and I am sure they aren’t in Muggle London,” Arthur stated. 

Kingsley in that moment didn’t care at all. He just wanted to get out of there and get some where safe. Kingsley badly needed a shower and he was worried about Molly and Tonks. “Arthur, it’s the best we got so far unless you got something else,” Kingsley said.

Arthur shook his head. He didn’t have anything so he would have to go along with it. “Fine let’s go,” he said in an angry voice.

Remus grabbed a hold of Arthur hand as did Kingsley. They disappeared and found them self in Muggle London. “Ok I got some Muggle money. We need to eat and crash for the night. We aren’t going to find them until it’s light out again,” said Kingsley.

They found a diner and got some food then headed to a hotel. “Ok we should get some rest. Kingsley what time do you think we should get up?” asked Remus.

Kingsley looked at Remus. “I would say 5:30, 6 o’clock. It would be a good time and no one, but Muggles should be up at that time. I booked this room for two nights, but we may not need it. Gave a fake name too,” said Kingsley with a smile on his face. 

“So, Kingsley are you going out on the town? Remus and I would join you, but are wives wouldn’t like that at all,” Arthur said in a joking voice.

Kingsley threw a pillow at him. “Funny Arthur. You two can take the beds. I will take the floor,” Kingsley spoke through laughing.

Remus laughed as well. “Ok good night you all,” Remus said getting into bed. 

Arthur got into the other bed as Kingsley made his bed on the floor. They all fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Soon morning was upon them. Kingsley was the first to get up followed by Remus who yawned. “Breakfast first then we can head out. Maybe we will come up with a plan before we head out” said Remus still yawning.

Kingsley gave his approval as did Arthur. “Maybe we will find them this morning” said Kingsley with hope in his voice. 

Remus gave a nod. “Maybe we will, Kingsley. I think we should think about where they would be. We are here in Muggle London now. Do you think they could be here?” asked Remus.

Arthur didn’t think that they could be here, but maybe they were. He took a bite of his food going into a deep thought. “What if they did get away from Yaxley? Then where would they be and how would we find them then?” Arthur asked.

Kingsley looked at them both seeing as he was sitting across from them. “I do think they are here. Also Arthur I do think they did get away. It will be hard to find them, but we can do it. Let’s eat then we can head out,” said Kingsley.

He was the wise and calm one of the group. Sure Remus could be calm, but right now he wasn’t going to be calm until they found Tonks. Kingsley could tell that Remus was worried and he knew there was nothing he could do to help keep Remus calm. “Sounds like a plan Kingsley,” stated Remus. 

Meanwhile the woman had gone down to breakfast. They had planned to eat before heading out and finding the boys. “Tonks are you sure you’re alright?” asked Molly. “You have been quiet this whole time since we came here. I know you miss Remus and are worried for him, but please stop stressing about it.”

Molly was tired of how much Tonks was stressing about things. Tonks looked up from her plate where she had only eaten a few bites. “I’m fine, I just rather not talk, Molly. It is hard not to stress about it,” said Tonks. “We have no idea where they are. They could be dead for all we know.”

It wasn’t what Molly wanted to hear, but it did get her to be quiet for a few moments while they finished up eating. “All right you have a point there Tonks, just don’t say that again. How’s your arm?” asked Molly.

“It is bugging me, but not as much as the pain that’s in the rest of my body,” Tonks said. “Add in the fact that I didn’t get much sleep last night. He kept me up most of the night by moving around a lot.”

Molly let out a chuckled. She remembered those nights and sometimes she missed it, but right now she didn’t. “Oh it’s going to get worse, Tonks. Just enjoy it while you can,” Molly told her. 

A woman in the shadows was watching them. She was waiting for the right moment to attack. The woman saw Tonks get up so she got up as well. She followed them from the alley way and checked in after them. It wasn’t hard to get their room number. She heard Molly ask “Where are you going Tonks?”

“Back to the room. I forgot Yaxley’s wand. You know how pregnancy makes you forget things,” she had heard Tonks say to Molly.

“Ok, fine, I will wait down here for you,” Molly told Tonks. 

Now was her chance to get up there before Tonks did. She got up and went up the back stairs. The woman took them two at a time and made it up there before Tonks. She pretended to have trouble with her key card which wasn’t hard. It was hard to work. Tonks smiled at her as she came into view. “Maybe you could help me?” she said to Tonks. 

Tonks smiled even more. “Sure, having trouble with your key card. It isn’t hard,” said Tonks coming over to help the woman.

The woman smiled back at her. “Thank you, Miss. I didn’t see anyone who could help me and I felt silly going down to ask for help,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the mystery woman and why was she following them. What does she want with Tonks? We will find out next chapter. It will be the last chapter with fights scenes unless I come up with more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed some spelling errors in this chapter and changed things up. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I didn't like the way some of the wording was. Also I felt I could do a bit better with the ending and somethings in between.

“It’s no problem. I am happy to help,” said Tonks coming over.

She took the key and put it in. “So that’s what you do? Just slide it down. So simple and easy. I don’t know why I didn’t think of that,” she said. 

Tonks kept on smiling at the woman. “It’s seems simple, but if you never done it then it isn’t,” Tonks told her. 

The woman gave a nod. Tonks made to walk away as soon as the door opened up, but the woman wouldn’t let her. Tonks wondered what was going on. Had she gotten a closer look at the woman she wouldn’t have helped her. “Hello, Tonks remember me, it’s dear Aunty Bella. I have come to play with you,” said Bella in a sweet sicken voice grabbing her by the arm. 

Tonks tried to get away, but it was no use. Bella threw her into the room. She closed the door behind her, using magic to lock it. Tonks fell to the ground from the force. “What do you want, Bellatrix?” Tonks asked. 

Bellatrix had a sickly smile on her face. “You will find out soon enough,” said Bella coming closer to her. 

She pulled Tonks up then took her over to the chair. Bella pulled it out then forced Tonks to sit in it. “Why not tell me now,” Tonks said.

Bella smirked. She was going to play with Tonks before she gave her anything. “Incarcerous,” said Bella which sent ropes around Tonks who couldn’t move then.

Tonks was a little worried because this was her crazy aunt and she had no idea what she would do. Bella was still smirking as she circled around her. “I would say I am happy to see you, but we both know that I would be lying,” Tonks said spitting in her face as she came around to face her.

Bellatrix looked Tonks straight in the face. “You have got that right, Tonks. You see, Tonks, I wanted to find you so that I could hurt you. I needed something to do. It was getting boring staying with my sister and Lucius. They were boring me to death. I had to get out or I would have gone even more crazy than I already am. So now here we are,” said Bella with a bark like laugh.

Tonks looked Bella dead in the eyes before she spoke. “I bet she is thrilled that you are gone. Also I am sure Lucius is. Maybe even Draco.”

Bella didn’t take her eyes off of Tonks as she raised her wand. She then lowered it towards Tonks’s stomach. She was going to make Tonks pay for that big time. How dare she say that to her. Didn’t her mum teacher her any manners. “Crucio,” Bella said.

Tonks felt pain shoot through her stomach. As the pain got worse she started to scream. Bella took a moment to rest before starting up again. “Please stop,” Tonks pleaded with Bella who let up once again, just to start back up.

“I am having to much fun to let up dear Tonks,” Bella said in a sweet voice. Bella let up again and lowered her wand back down. She moved her hand to Tonks stomach. Bella started to rub it. “How’s is the beast?” asked Bella.

She was talking about the child not Remus, but it could be taken either way. Tonks stared at her. “He’s fine,” said Tonks. 

Tonks was truly worried at that moment. She had only been in the room with Bella for a short time and things were already getting heated. “Oh, so it’s a boy,” Bella said as she rubbed Tonks’s stomach some more. “How sweet. Like I care.”

Bella started to laugh. “What’s so funny, Bellatrix? I don’t see anything funny, but your face and they say you were the prettiest out of them all. I just can’t see it,” Tonks stated as Bella took her other hand and slapped her hard across the face. 

Bellatrix was starting to see red. She was getting more angry by the moment. Tonks was making her mad which really wasn’t hard to do on a good day, but this level was up there with Lucius who she couldn’t stand. “Obscuro,” said Bella.

All of a sudden Tonks was blind folded and couldn’t see anything. “What was that for, Bella, I can’t see anything,” said Tonks.

Bella smiled even though Tonks couldn’t see it. “I rather you not see what I am going to do to you,” said Bella. 

Tonks wanted to scream at Bellatrix, but didn’t. She had to remain calm. “So is there anything that you want or are you just doing this for fun?” Tonks asked.

“ Both, you know I want you dead, but I am having fun with you” Bella said.

It was the truth even if Tonks didn’t find it funny at all. “Besides that. We both know that’s what you want,” stated Tonks. “Try something else.”

Bella smirked. “Fine, I will,” she said. She raised her wand again to Tonks’s stomach and screamed “Crucio.”

Dora cried out in pain as the spell went through her whole body. She didn’t know how she was going to make it out of here alive. “Please stop right now, it hurts,” Tonks said.

She knew it was a lost cause, but she had to try. There really wasn’t much that she could do at the moment. “I don’t think so,” Bella said letting out a laugh that sounded like a bark. She did let up, but said the spell again. 

Tonks could feel the pain even more this time. It seemed like Bella had really meant it that time. What made the pain worse was feeling her son’s movement. Tears started to fall down her face. Tonks really didn’t want her aunt to see her cry, but there wasn’t much she could do about it. “Why haven’t you killed me yet? It would be done and you could go back to do what ever you want,” Tonks told her.

Bella started to laugh at that. Tonks couldn’t have been serious. “Where’s the fun in that Tonks,” said Bella. “You know how much I like to have fun.”

Tonks knew all too well. She had heard the stories and dealt with it herself, like now. “There is nothing that I can tell you nor is there anything I want to tell you,” said Tonks.

Bellatrix knew that. She hadn’t come for Tonks to get information from her. Bella came to hurt her niece and have some fun with her. “Silencio,” she spoke.

Tonks tried to speak, but couldn’t. Bellatrix was thrilled now. “This is going to be lots of fun,” Bella said as she moved even closer to Tonks. “Don’t worry Tonks no one will be able to hear you, since you can’t speak. I am sure that no one would come for you anyways. They don’t know where you are at,” said Bella.

Once again Bella was laughing at the fun she was having. It gave her great pleasure seeing Tonks in pain. “Help,” Tonks screamed, but no words came out of her mouth. 

Bella laughed as she said “Crucio,” again. The pain moved up and down her body now. Dora could feel herself getting weaker. Bella moved her wand down to Tonks’s left leg and said a spell, which broke Tonks’s leg. Tonks was silently screaming in pain. “Tonks I didn’t know I could have so much fun,” Bella said.

Tonks was trying to think of something to do, but it was not use. She was tied to tight for her to do anything. Bella was good at reading lips so she watched as Tonks mouth. “I will kill you when I get the chance.”

Bella started to laugh some more. “That’s very funny, Tonks, but you won’t. YOu aren’t a killer in the least bit,” Bellatrix stated with another laugh. “Crucio,” once again was said. Tonks withered in pain as Bella continued to laugh. 

Tonks tried to kick Bella in the leg, but seeing as she couldn’t see what she was doing she missed. Bella hit Tonks in her left leg which brought on more pain.Bella’s wand once again found it’s self at Tonks’s stomach. “Crucio,” said Bellatrix. “If I keep this up then it should take care of him.” 

Bella heard a noise down the hall, but didn’t think much of it. She put the spell on her again and again. Remus had gone back up to his room to get something. He ran into Molly in the hall way. “Molly is that you?” asked Remus.

Molly looked up. She was going to check on Tonks because she hadn’t come back down yet. Molly had ran to Remus. “What is your Patronus?” asked Molly.

“A wolf. Where’s Tonks?” asked Remus in a rush voice.

She gave him a look. Molly wasn’t sure now. “She was going back to our room to Yaxley’s wand, but now I don’t know where she is. It’s been about ten minutes since she went to get it,” said Molly.

Remus was worried right now plus he was scared. He gave Molly a look as Well. “Could you go get Yaxley’s wand, so that I can have it, and we need to start searching the area,” Remus said as Molly ran to get the wand.

Molly came back with it and handed it to Remus who looked around. He could hear noise coming from a room. “I am going to kill you in a few moments, but first I want to hear you beg for your life,” Bella said.

Remus ran to the door as did Molly. They both tried to open it, but couldn’t even with their wands. A strong force was holding the door shut. “Now what?” asked Molly.

He wasn’t sure what to do. They would have to wait. “We wait it out,” Remus spoke as he heard a woman scream. “Since there is nothing we can do.”

Bella had removed the silencing charm on Tonks. She was going to make her pay dearly. Remus heard her scream. “That’s Tonks,” Molly said.

Remus noticed that as well. He tried everything to get the door to open, but it would not. Back in the room Bella was smiling. “Tonks you are right where I want you,” she said in a sickening voice. 

“Just get it over with. That’s your problem, Bellatrix. You rather play with your food then out right kill it,” said Tonks. She just wanted this over with. If they were going to die then she wanted it to be quick. “Just do it.”

Bella smirked as she pushed the wand father into Tonks’s stomach. “Crucio” said Bella. Tonks screamed loudly. There were more tears in her eyes. She felt the spell lift just to be put back on again. “I could do this all day, Tonks,” Bella said.

She lifted the spell once again. “Hurt me, not him,” Tonks said as the pain got stronger. “It’s me you want,” she said.

Bella a gave a nod as she took her other hand and started to rub Tonks’s stomach. “Oh by hurting him, it’s hurting you. Don’t you see. You care a lot about him so by me hurting him, I am hurting you as well. Crucio,” Bella said again.

Tonks’ screaming was getting louder as Bella continued on. It was getting harder fro Tonks to move. Another ‘Crucio’ hit Tonks as Bella kept diving her wand farther into Tonk’s stomach. She then removed it. “You’re weak,Tonks,” said Bella. She then looked around the room. “I think I will set the room on fire,” said Bella with a big laugh. 

Bella smirked as Tonks sat there not moving much. Tonks was into much pain to move. “What are you going to do now?” asked Tonks.

Tonks was very worried now. Her aunt just said that she was going to sit the room on fire. Bella rubbed her stomach some more then bent down. She started to talk to him. “Your mum and you are going to die in the fire. There is nothing she can do.” 

Remus really tried to get in now. It still was no use. There were tears in his eyes. His wife and son were going to die. There was nothing that he could do. “So it’s a boy?” he asked in a scared voice.

Molly gave a nod. “Yes, we found out yesterday after she went to the hospital. She didn’t want to know, but the doctor carelessly told her,” said Molly.

“Why can’t we get in?” Remus asked.

“Bellatrix is in there and she is making sure that no one can get in,” said Molly. “And that’s why.”

They heard another scream as Bella said ‘Crucio’ again. She then let the ropes fall off of Tonks. Tonks tried to stand up, but it was no use. She was too weak and fell back into the chair. Bella had a smirk on her face as she shoved Tonks to the ground. She pulled Tonks by the hair over to a corner. The next thing they heard was ‘incendio.’ A fire was started in that corner next to Tonks. “You should be dead soon,” said Bella.

Bella placed a hand on Tonks’ stomach then smiled. “Just kill me now,” Tonks said.

You could see the big smirk on Bella’s face as she pulled out a knife. Bella decided to kick Tonks in the stomach several times first. She then said ‘Crucio’ a couple of times. Tonks screamed out in pain as she withered on the floor. Bella was enjoying this too much. She kicked her one last time, before she stuck the knife in Tonks’ stomach. “I have to go now, Tonks. I don’t want to die with the two of you,” said Bellatrix.

Tonks cried some more. The pain was too much and she felt the blood coming out of her stomach. Dora tried to crawl away, as the heat got closer to her. As well it was getting hotter, but it was no use. Her left leg wouldn’t let her nor would the pain in her whole body. Plus the knife that was in her stomach. “You’re a coward,” Tonks said as she passed out from the smoke. 

On her way out, Bella ran past two people who she didn’t pay no mind too. “Careful,” said Molly as Remus ran into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Sorry about the wait. It has taken me awhile to write this chapter. I know where I want to go with this story. The hard part is getting it written down and figuring it all out. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a little shorter than the others, but I may add a bit more to it soon. Working on the next chapter and hoping to get it up with in a week or so.

Molly followed him in. He ran to the corner were Tonks was.“It’s going to be ok, Dora,” said Remus in a soft quiet voice as he picked her up. 

Remus had noticed the knife in her stomach, but there wasn’t much he could do at the moment. The fire was getting bigger, so Remus had to get out of there fast. He also wasn’t worried about taking the blind fold off. “Remus, hurr,” said Molly as she quickly left the room. 

Remus panted as he made it out of the room. Molly looked back and put the fire out. He was just glad that Tonks was safe now. They made their way down the stairs. “Molly, what are we going to do? I am not good with healing spells,” Remus told Molly. 

Molly gave Remus a smile. “I have got this Remus, but healing spells aren’t going to work well. She needs to rest for now. Tonks has passed out,” Molly said. “I can heal her only so much.”

Remus gave a nod. “Thank you, Molly,” Remus said.

Molly gave him a nod as he sat down. He felt it was best to hold Tonks for the moment. Molly pointed her wand at Tonks’s leg. “Ferula,” Molly said as Kingsley and Arthur looked at her. Bandages went around Tonks’s leg. “Once Tonks wakes up, she should be fine. She will be in pain for a while. Remus I want you to slowly remove the knife from her stomach.”

Remus did as he was told. He was glad that Tonks had passed out. She wouldn’t have to deal with the pain that this was causing her. “Now what?” asked Remus as the knife came out.

Molly gave him a small smile as she healed up the wound. “It looks better,” said Molly. “Everything should be fine.”

Remus sure hoped that Molly was right. “How bad is it?” asked Kingsley.

He was really worried for Tonks. Kingsley had never seen her like this at all. “It’s pretty bad, but it could be far worse,” Molly stated as Tonks started to wake up. 

Tonks looked up to Remus as he removed the blind fold. She then laid her head on his shoulder. Remus moved a hand to her stomach and rubbed it. “I am glad that you and our son are safe. I heard Bella call it a boy,” Remus said.

Tonks gave Remus a nod even if he couldn’t see it, but he could feel it. “Yes it’s a boy. I just hope he’s ok. Bella use the ‘Crucio’ on him several times plus then she kicked me several time as well in the stomach. Not counting the knife that she put in it,” said Tonks.

Molly let out a sob. She knew Bellatrix was cruel, but she didn’t think she was that cruel. Remus was angry and wanted to go kill Bellatrix, but he knew his place was here with Tonks for the moment. “Just rest Tonks. You been through a lot,” Remus said as Kingsley stood up.

“Molly we should go check out then head out,” Kingsley said. He made to go the counter. “It’s best that we not stay here. Bellatrix could be back.”

Molly stood up and followed Kingsley. “You are right, Kingsley. She is bound to come back to check to make sure the job was completed,” Molly said. 

Arthur came over to sit next to Remus who was still holding Tonks. He didn’t know where they would go from here and he was worried that they would be found. The Ministry had to know by now that they weren’t in Azkaban. He was sure that they would send out a search party for them. “What are we going to do? There is really no place that we can go” Arthur said. 

Remus turned to look at Arthur. “Well, there isn’t much we can do right now. We just have to set out on foot and hope for the best. We should all stick together. The best bet is to get out of the country if we can,” Remus stated. 

“We just can’t leave, Remus there is a war going on and we need to help,” Tonks said.

Remus kissed the top of her forehead. “I know that Tonks, but right now there is nothing we can do. If we leave the country then we can come up with a plan,” said Remus.

Tonks smiled at Remus. “Fine, I just don’t like it at all,” Tonks stated.

“I don’t either, but we have to do what ever it takes to keep our son safe,” Remus said. 

Tonks gave a nod. She couldn’t argue with him there at all. Kingsley and Molly made their way back over. Kingsley gave them all a smile as he looked towards them. “We are all checked out and ready to go. Does anyone have a plan?” asked Kingsley.

He wasn’t sure what to do from here. Remus looked to Kingsley and the two of them shared a look. Kingsley wasn’t sure he liked where this was headed, but he would hear Remus out before he said anything. “I think we need to find a way out this country right now, that’s if we can. Then once outside of it we can group and re-plan about what we are going to do. We should be safe that way for a bit,” Remus said speaking up.

Molly gave him a look as she walked over to Arthur. “Do you think that is wise, Remus? Will Tonks be able to make it that far? I assume that we aren’t going to use magic at all that way they can’t find out and what about the full moon. I am sure that it’s near,” said Molly.

Remus hadn’t thought about that, but he was sure that he could help Tonks out for a bit. Plus he forgot all about the full moon. “I can help Tonks and I am sure there is a safe place that I can transform,” Remus stated.

Kingsley looked to Molly. “It’s the best that we gout so far and it’s all we can do right now. Unless you want to stay here and be found out” Kingsley said to which Molly shook her head. “Ok then we set out now if you want.”

Arthur stood up as did Molly. “Does anyone have any money? Maybe we could rent a muggle car,” Arthur said.

Tonks shook her head. Most of her muggle money was gone and she really didn’t have a way to get anymore. Remus and Molly shook their head too. Kingsley looked away from Molly. “I might have a little, but not sure if that will be enough” Kingsley stated.

“It’s worth a shot, Kingsley then we could get out of here quicker without having to use magic,” said Remus.

Kingsley gave a nod to Remus as he went to see about a rental car. A man smiled as Kingsley came up to him. “Hello Sir, how may I help you?” He asked the smile getting even bigger.

He smiled back at the man. “I was wondering if you had any cars to rent?” asked Kingsley.

The man gave him a nod. “Let me check really quick,” he replied.

He looked through the book to see. Kingsley waited while he checked. “Thank you for checking,” Kingsley said.

The man named Chris smiled even more. “It turns out we do have a car,” said Chris. “Would you like it?” he asked.

Kingsley gave a nod. “I would like it very much,” said Kingsley. “How much will it be?”

Chris looked up the cost. “It will be 50 pounds,” Chris said.

Kingsley gave the man the money then got the keys. He walked back over to Remus who had Tonks leaning on him. “I got the car. We should be good to go,” said Kingsley.

Molly looked at them all. She had just thought of something else that they maybe hadn’t thought of. “What about food? What are we going to do there?” asked Molly.

Remus and Kingsley both cursed under their breath. Kingsley had just used up most of his money getting a car while the others didn’t have anyone. “We will have to think of something, Molly said Kingsley. 

Arthur wasn’t too worried about food. He was sure that they could find some if they needed bad enough. Right now he was worried about where they would go and what country they would head to. Once there he wondered where they would stay at. “Molly, food is the least of our worries right now. Let’s just get on the road then we can figure it all out,” Arthur stated.

Kingsley gave a nod to Arthur. “Arthur is right, Molly. Let’s just get out of here,” Kingsley stated.

Tonks gave a nod. She was ready to go before anyone else came back to get them. “Let’s get out of here,” said Tonks.

She was very worried that someone would come back or Bellatrix would. So what were they all doing standing around. Once again, Kingsley gave a nod. They started to move out of the door. Remus helped Tonks to the car. Once at the car Kingsley looked at them all. “I will drive Arthur or Molly why don’t one of you sit up front with me,” Kingsley stated.

He would have rather had Remus up front with him or Tonks, but he knew they wouldn’t want to be alone. Add in the fact that Tonks needed Remus right now. “Ok, I will ride up front,” Arthur said.

Molly wasn’t sure that she wanted to be away from Arthur, but at least they would be in the same car. She knew that she would have to put aside what she wanted for Tonks at the moment who’s needs were greater than hers. “Sounds good, Kingsley. If you get tired we can always switch,” said Remus.

Kingsley gave Remus a smile. “Sound great, Remus. I will switch with you after a few hours. Then switch back when ever you get tired. We came make stops as we need too,” said Kingsley getting in on the driver’s side.

Molly smiled at Remus and Tonks. “Where would you two let to sit?” she asked them.

Remus looked to Tonks who smiled at him. “I can take the middle,” said Tonks.

He gave Molly a nod. “You can sit behind Arthur then,” Remus stated. 

Molly gave Remus another smile as he opened the door for her. She got in then Remus and Tonks walked around to the other side of the car. He held the door open for her as she got in. Soon they were on the road. Kingsley turned the radio on. “We may not get much news, but maybe we will hear something,” said Kingsley.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- A new chapter for you all. Hope you like this chapter. There is a character Death in here. Just so you know. Also we meet Remus's father in this chapter as well. Once again Jo owns Harry Potter not me. If I did certain characters wouldn't have died.

Remus gave a nod. “Maybe we will, but I doubt it. The Muggles aren’t bound to know anything,” Remus said. “It is worth a shot though.”

Kingsley smiled as he drove on. “We will need to figure out a place to sleep once it get’s dark as well as food,” Kingsley stated.

Remus smiled back. He wasn’t sure what they were going to do, but he did have an idea. It was just he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go down that path or not. “Kingsley, I do have an idea, but I am not sure about it,” said Remus.

Kingsley gave him a look in the mirror. He wondered what Remus was thinking. Remus knew that his father would help him out, but he didn’t want to put his father at risk. It was the only hope they had. “What is it, Remus?” asked Kingsley. 

He was curious now because Remus had good ideas. So if Remus was a little worried then it couldn’t be that good or maybe it was. Maybe Remus was worried about what they would have to do. So he continued to drive on passing several signs as he did so. “I was thinking if it would be out of the way, we could go see my father. He would have some money that we could use,” said Remus.

Kingsley knew that Remus wasn’t on the best of terms with his father. So it was most likely hard for Remus to say that. It was an idea and a good one, but would Remus father help him out. “It would be out of the way a bit, but maybe he would be able to help,” said Kingsley.

He drove a way then found a spot to turn around. Molly and Arthur had fallen asleep by then. Tonks was listening in on what they were saying. Her head was leaning on Remus’s shoulder. “If we do this then there is no turning back. Your father is going to want to hear everything, Remus,” Tonks said.

Remus gave a nod. He knew that, but it was the best thing they had going right now. There wasn’t much else they could do at the moment and if it meant they had money then he was willing to do it. “I know, but I will do this so that we can make it out of the country,” Remus stated.

He wasn’t thrilled with this at all, but he had to face his fears sometime. Kingsley got turned around then made his way up the road. “I am going to speed things up,” Kingsley said. “We will get there quicker. Remus, Tonks and you should go in. We will wait in the car. It’s better that way,” Kingsley said. 

Remus gave a smile and nod. He could do that. A few hours later then made their way to his father’s house. It was old and ruined down. Also the grass was so tall that it looked like it hadn’t be mowed in weeks. “So this is where you grew up,” said Tonks with a smile on her face.

There was a shack out back that didn’t looked to be in good shape. KIngsley put up to the house and stopped. He shut the car off as Remus opened the door to get out. He then helped Tonks get out of the car. They made their way up the dirt path. “This is where I grew up,” Remus said. 

Tonks held on to Remus as they walked. She did need help walking, but she knew that Remus needed her in that moment. “Is he home?” asked Tonks.

Remus turned to look at her as they stopped at the front door. “There is only one way to find out,” said Remus knocking on the door. 

An older man came to the door. He slowly opened it with his wand raise. “What do you people want? I have told you I don’t know where my son is or that woman who was a fool to marry him,” Lyall said. 

Tonks tried to hold back a chuckle, but it didn’t work. She started to chuckle real loud. In a way it was funny what he was saying. “Dad, we aren’t from the Ministry,” Remus stated in a hurt voice.

He didn’t like what his father had said. Also it hurt Remus to think that someone from the Ministry came calling to see where he was. “Prove that you are my son,” said Lyall with angry in his voice.

Lyall was angry that Remus hadn’t been by in several years. Also he was hurt at the fact that his son got married without telling him. “You knew what Greyback was even if the others didn’t. You called him out on it,” Remus said.

In that moment he knew that was his son. Not many people knew that. “So what brings you by, son?” Lyall asked.

He opened the door more so that they could enter. Once they entered the house they could see that it hadn’t been cleaned in years. Bottle were all over the floor and papers were everywhere. “Well, dad as you know the Ministry is after anyone who is against the Ministry and I wanted to see you before I left the country. Also I wanted you to meet my wife,” Remus said. “I am not sure that we will be coming back. It isn’t safe here and I will do what I have to so that my son is safe.”

Lyall who eye sight was failing him looked to the woman. He could tell that she was pregnant. There was so much that he wanted to say, but he knew now wasn’t the time if his son was coming to him. “I see, Remus. Congrats are in order. So what do you need?” Lyall asked.

He wasn’t one to be around the bush. Remus knew this as well. “We could use some money to make it out safe. What we had we used already,” Remus said.

Lyall gave a nod as he got up. He walked over to the mantle and got a jar. Then he walked over to his son. “Here son, take this. It has been here a while now. Your mum told me to put money back just in case you need it. So who is this lovely lady and what happened to her?” asked Lyall.

Remus teared up thinking about his mum. He missed her dearly and wished that she was still here. “Thanks dad, Mum always did look after us. This is my wife Dora who goes by Tonks. She hates her first name,” Remus said.

Lyall started to tear up as well. He missed his wife dearly and knew she was the reason that Remus would come around. They relationship wasn’t that great once Hope died. “Nice to meet you, Tonks,” said Lyall holding out his hand for her to shake. “Your mother wouldn’t be Andromeda would she?” He asked.

Tonks gave a nod as she shook his hand. “Yea, did you know her?” asked Tonks wondering if he did.

Her mum never talked about a Lyall Lupin, but maybe her mum didn’t feel like it. Lyall gave a chuckle as he took his sleeve to wipe his tears. “Yes I did, not well of course, but she was a few years behind me. She was always weird,” Lyall said. “I don’t mean that in a bad way, but a good way.”

Tonks gave a laugh. “I don’t think she is weird, but then again maybe as a teen she was. She is so strict and all now,” said Tonks.

Lyall came to sit by them. “So are you going to tell me what happened to you?” Lyall asked. 

He could tell that it was pretty bad or it looked that way. Lyall really couldn’t tell. “You could say that Death Eaters got a hold of me. That’s all that you really need to know,” Tonks stated. 

Lyall gave a nod. “Would you guys like some food before going?” asked Lyall.

He could tell that Remus was ready to get a move on it. Remus stood up. So Lyall did the same. They gave each other a hug, but let go really quickly. “Dad, you don’t have to. We will be fine,” said Remus.

Lyall gave him a look. “I know that I don’t have to, but your mother would kill me if I didn’t send you off with food,” said Lyall.

Remus let out a chuckle. “Well, seeing as she is dead, I don’t think she will notice if you don’t, but then again I wouldn’t put it past her to come back from the dead if you don’t,” Remus stated. 

It was Lyall turn to chuckle. “That’s the reason why I have to send you off with food, son. Your mother would come back to haunt me if I didn’t,” he said.

Lyall went to the kitchen and came back with a big pile of food. Remus looked at his father. “Is that even good?” Remus asked.

He gave his son a nod. “It is. The neighbor down the road makes sure that I eat,” Lyall told his son. 

They gave each other one last hug then Remus took the food. Lyall gave Tonks a hug. “Take care dad,” Remus said. 

Lyall gave a nod. “I will, you take care as well. Take care of your family,” Lyall stated.

Remus smiled at his dad. “I will,” said Remus. 

He walked towards the door. Tonks hung back to give Lyall a hug. “It was nice to meet you,” she said pulling him into a hug.

You could say that Lyall wasn’t sure what to make of that. It was nice to meet her, but he knew that if she really got to know him then she wouldn’t be saying that. Lyall wasn’t that great of a man. He let go of the hug then gentle pushed her out the door. “You best be off now before they come back,” Lyall said with no emotion in his voice.

Lyall now knew what he needed to do. He knew that his time was almost up. It was best to get it over with now. All he needed to know was that his son was safe. He could move on now. “Take care,” said Tonks heading towards the car.

Tonks got into the car as did Remus after her. As soon as the car sped off, Lyall went back into the house to kill himself. He knew it was the only way to keep his son safe. It pained him to think that his grandson would never know him, but he would be better off without him. “Goodbye,” Lyall said aloud before he killed himself. 

“So your father gave you some money,” Kingsley said.

Remus gave Kingsley a nod. “He did. Mum I guess put some up for me so that I would be taken care of. She always did look after me. We should be good for a long while,” Remus stated. 

Kingsley was just glad that they wouldn’t have to worry about that bit. He drove on for a few more hours before they stopped to eat. “I see he gave you food as well,” said Kingsley once they stopped.

Remus let out a chuckle. “He did once again because Mum would have come out of her grave to kill him,”stated Remus with a smile on his face.

Kingsley looked into the car. “They are all asleep,” Kingsley said.

It was the truth. Tonks was leaning against Molly were had her head against the window. Arthur was up front asleep. “We should wake them up to eat then we need to figure out where to go from here,” said Remus.

So that is what they did. They all stood around the car to eat. Well all, but Tonks who chose to sit on the car. “Your dad seems nice,” said Tonks.

Remus let out a chuckle. “He isn’t really a nice man. It true that he loved Mum a lot and me, but he wasn’t really that great of a man,” said Remus.

It pained Molly to hear that. It made her wonder what Percy thought of her. “Remus, I am sure that your dad isn’t as bad as you make him out to be,” said Molly.

He gave her a look. She really didn’t know his dad at all. If she did she wouldn’t be saying that at all. “Molly, I understand that you want to see the good in all people, but my dad isn’t like that. He isn’t really a good person at all. I will have to take you to see him once the war is over and you can see for your self,” Remus said as he took a bite of food. 

Tonks took another bite of food. She was happy to meet her father-in-law even if it was for a short bit. “He did seem nice, Molly, but I think he was just being polite. I should know. My mum does that a lot when she doesn’t like someone at all,” Tonks said with a laugh.

Remus gave Tonks a smile as he walked over to her. “Well that maybe true, but I do think that he did like you,” Remus stated placing a free hand on her stomach. 

Tonks gave Remus a smile back. “Well I hate to brag, but I think I am easy to love,” said Tonks.

He gave her a look. “Well, I say we go ask your mum and I am sure she will say something different,” said Remus with a grin.

She laughed at that. It was the truth and she knew it. Molly gave them a look. She was a little worried that neither of them were scared. From the way that she saw things they didn’t seem to think that there was a war going on. “You two do know that there is a war going on” said Molly as Remus leaned in to give Tonks a kiss.

Tonks gave her a dirty look. “We do know that, but so what? There isn’t much that we can do right now. Seeing as we are on the run plus it is nice to be happy and not think about what could happen,” said Tonks giving Remus another kiss. 

Remus gave Molly a look as well. Tonks was right. He just wanted to be happy even if for a little while who knew what could happen tomorrow. “Molly there is a war going on yes, but we deserve to be happy as well. Otherwise what do we got. They have taken most things from us so I am not going to let them take this as well,” stated Remus.

Molly returned the look. “Fine, but if you get killed don’t blame me. We need to stay focused,” Molly said.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur walked over to his wife after throwing away his wrapper. He put an arm around her then kissed her on the cheek. “Molly, I know how scared you are, but we are all focusing right now. We just need to take a step back for a bit and relax. Otherwise we will all go insane,” Arthur stated. 

Molly gave him a hug. She was glad that Arthur was making her see sense. Molly was a little worried that she was losing herself and that she would go insane from it. “Thank you, Arthur. Remus, Tonks, I am sorry for the way that I am acting. It’s hard for me and even harder not knowing where the rest of my family is,” said Molly. 

Remus and Tonks could understand that very well, but they also knew that Molly was taking it a step to far. “Molly, I am sure that they are fine. Ginny is at Hogwarts. Right now she is safe. We will have to find a way to get her out, but until then we shouldn’t let it get to us. The rest of them are old enough to take care of themselves. Just have faith that we will make it out alive,” Remus stated.

Kingsley gave a nod to that. If he wasn’t so worried about getting them out of the country then he would try to find a way to get Ginny out of Hogwarts. Right now Kingsley was going to focus on them getting out of here and nothing else. He planned then to come back and do what he could to help the rest out. “Remus, I was thinking about something and I wanted you input on it,” Kingsley said in a deep voice.

Remus gave Tonks one more kiss before looking at Kingsley. “What is it that you wanted my input on?” Remus asked in a curious voice.

It took Kingsley a moment to answer. He wasn’t sure about what to say or how to say it. Molly would have a fit and try to stop him which isn’t what he wanted. He wasn’t that sure about Tonks or Arthur, but he knew Remus would be on board even if he didn’t like it at all. “I was thinking about coming back into the country. People here need to get out and there is so much that I can do. A wanted man I may be, but that won’t stop me from doing what I need to do,” said Kingsley.

Tonks smiled at him. She knew he wasn’t going to quit doing his job even if it meant that his life would be at risk. Remus gave Kingsley a look. He knew what Kingsley was doing was going to be dangerous, but at the same time it needed to be done. “Kingsley I support you in what you want to do. As well Tonks does, I am sure,” Remus said.

Tonks gave a nod. “I do, Kingsley. I just wish that we could help,” she said.

Kingsley returned her smile. “I know you do Tonks, but you are already helping by staying safe. Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself. Just worry about your son more than me. You both have done enough already,” Kingsley stated.

Remus was lost in thought for a moment then he finally spoke. “You are right Kingsley, but there may be ways that we can help without anyone knowing,” Remus said.

He gave Remus a curious look as he threw some trash away. They were at a park somewhere close to France. “In what way would that be, Remus?” Kingsley asked in a curious voice.

Remus picked up a cup and took a drink. “Well, if there was a way that we could talk to each other then we could help you out. We would be able to tell you when it was safe to get people out of the country,” Remus stated. 

Since they all were finished they started to clean up. Kingsley smiled even more. “That’s not a bad idea, Remus. I will have to think of something. Give me some time and I should come up with something. Molly and Arthur I would like it if you two laid low for a while,” said Kingsley. 

Molly was ok with that. She didn’t really know how she could help anyways. Arthur was as well. He knew that Kingsley knew what he was doing so Arthur wasn’t going to question it. “Is it safe for Remus and Tonks to help in that way?” asked Molly a little worried.

Kingsley gave her a nod before going back to the car. “It is safe seeing as they know a little more about Muggles than I do,” Kingsley said with a chuckle. “So Tonks are you going to ride up front or in back?”

Tonks felt there would be more room with her in the back, but she didn’t feel like riding there. She needed some space. Her back was bothering her a lot. It would be for the best if she sat up front. “Up front I think,” said Tonks who started to get down.

Remus took her arm to help her down. Kingsley gave a small nod and smile. “That’s fine, by me. You best get a restroom before we head out a again,” Kingsley stated. 

She started to walk towards a restroom with Molly close behind her. “I think I will go as well,” Molly stated.

Molly did have to go, but she wanted to be there if Tonks needed help. Arthur went with them as well. Kingsley looked at Remus. “I think it is a good thing that we haven’t heard anything yet,” said Kingsley.

Remus gave a nod. “It is, but maybe we should check now,” Remus said.

He was hoping to hear something as was Kingsley. Kingsley got in the car and turned it on. It was also cold out so it gave a car a chance to warm up. “We should get some news soon,” said Kingsley taping the radio with his wand.

A man’s voice came on. “We have some breaking news that we just found out. It is believe that Lyall Lupin killed himself to make sure that no one could get out of him where his son and his wife went. Their names are Remus and Nymphadora Lupin who are wanted for defying the Ministry. Also as not doing what was asked of them.”

Kingsley left it on, but turned it down. He looked over to Remus who was still standing outside of the car. “Remus I am sorry for your loss,” said Kingsley as Tonks came back up to them.

She gave them a look. “What is going on?” she asked.

Remus had some tears coming down his face. He would miss his father, but if it is true what they said then he died to make sure that no one would find them. “My father killed himself or so they say,” Remus told her.

Tonks reached over and gave him a hug. “It’s going to be alright,” said Tonks even if she wasn’t sure. 

She was a little worried now because her father was still on the run. Tonks wanted to write to her mum to see if she heard anything, but she knew that wasn’t safe at all. They couldn’t get a hold of anyone at the moment for they could end up dead. “I know, but at least he isn’t hurting any more. Also he is with mum now. At least I got to see him one last time,” Remus stated.

Kingsley gave a nod to that. “If it is true what they said, then it was a good thing even if he is dead. He didn’t want either of you to get hurt. I think he did the right thing and maybe he was ready to go anyways. He just needed to see you one last time, Remus. Once that happened he could end. We just need to figure out a way to bring down you-know-who,” said Kingsley. 

Remus smiled at them. “You both are right. We don’t have to tell Molly and Arthur about this. They don’t need to hear it,” Remus stated.

They both agreed to that. It would be for the best now. Kingsley got out of the car as they came up. Molly smile at them. “Are we ready to go? It’s going to be dark soon and we need to find a place to sleep,” she said.

Kingsley gave a nod. “We are,” he said getting in the back. 

Remus help Tonks get into the front seat then they were off. Tonks smiled at Remus as he started to back out. “Get some rest, Kings,” Tonks said to him.

He growled at her. Kingsley hated that nickname that she gave him. “I will Nymph,” replied Kingsley. 

Kingsley fell asleep right away. It had been a long drive. Molly and Arthur had fallen asleep as well. Tonks looked over to Remus. “Are you alright, Remus?” asked Tonks. 

She patted his leg. Remus gave her a smile. “Dora, you don’t have to worry about me. I am fine. I am sure that it will hit me soon, but for now I rather not think about it,” Remus stated. 

Tonks smiled back at him. “Fine, Remus. I was just asking,” Tonks said.

He knew that. Remus would rather just not talk about it at the moment. He wasn’t sure what to feel and he wanted time to think on it before he did. Soon Tonks fell asleep as well. Remus kept on driving looking at things as they went by. He wondered when they were going to get out of this mess. Kingsley woke up. “So Remus how is it going?” He asked.

Remus smiled back at him. “I am fine and we are almost to France, but I do not know if we will be able to take the car or not. We might need to walk a bit,” Remus said.

Kingsley gave a nod. He knew that they might have to walk. It was plain to see that the car would only get them so far. “I was thinking about it, Remus. It seems like the best option right now. Once we get into France we can figure out what to do. I will be heading back as soon as you all get settled in,” said Kingsley.

Remus gave a nod. “Ok it’s a great plan. I just wish that I could come back to help you because you are going to need it,” stated Remus. 

The man in the back gave him a smile. He would have loved to have Remus to help him out, but knew that it would be ok. “It’s fine, Remus you are needed here more. Tonks would go crazy without you and she needs you the most right now. Plus I wouldn’t leave her alone with Molly and Arthur. Who knows what would happen,” Kingsley said. 

Kingsley was right. Anything could happen and he really didn’t want to be away from Tonks at all. “Oh I know that, Kingsley, but I know that you could use the help as well,” said Remus.

“We have already been over it, Remus. I am not changing my mind,” Kingsley said as Arthur woke up.

He wondered what was going on. Arthur really didn’t like being left out of the loop. “What are you two doing?” Arthur asked leaning up. 

They both gave him a look. “We are going over things again, Arthur,” said Kingsley.

Arthur felt there was more to it then they were letting on. “Remus wants to go with you doesn’t he, but you don’t think it’s wise to leave Tonks with us,” Arthur stated. 

Remus gave a nod to Arthur as did Kingsley. They had an idea that Arthur would catch on, but they sure hoped that Molly wouldn’t. It was sure to break her heart. “That is right, Arthur,” said Kingsley. 

He could see it and knew that they were right, but he wanted to ask a question anyways. So that is what Arthur did as they came to a stop. It was dark out Kingsley knew they wouldn’t be able to do much yet. “Is it because Molly couldn’t protect Tonks back there when they were together?” 

Kingsley gave a nod which Arthur didn’t see. Remus got out of the car as did Arthur after Kingsley did. They sat on the hood of the car. “Arthur, Molly and you have been great, but we all know that the three of us are better at spells,” Kingsley stated.

Remus smiled at Kingsley. “He does have a point and I am sure that Molly froze up for a bit. Had she been in the room with Bellatrix and Tonks, I am sure that it would have been much worse,” Remus said to Arthur.

Arthur couldn’t believe that they would think like this. Yes Molly and him weren’t good at spells, but they had been a big help. The fact of the matter was, Molly and Arthur had been of help, but not much. “Fine, then you guys can do this on your own. Molly and I can make it without you,” said Arthur getting down. 

He went to the back of the car and woke Molly up. “What is it, Arthur?” she asked.

Arthur wasn’t sure what to say, but he knew that they needed to get out of there as fast as they could. “We need to leave, Molly we aren’t wanted here,” Arthur said.

Molly had a shocked look on her face as she got out of the car. “What do you mean by that?” she asked.

Arthur just grabbed her arm. “Don’t worry about us, we will be fine,” Arthur stated walking away.

No he had no idea what they would do, but it had to be better than this. Kingsley ran over to him. “If you are going to leave, Arthur then you need this,” said Kingsley holding out a wand. 

He gave it a look. Arthur didn’t want to take it at all, but he knew that they wouldn’t last with out it. “Thanks, Kingsley,” said Molly.

Kingsley gave her a nod. “Arthur, I wish you would rethink this, but I understand. Get to Bill’s if you can. I think he may still be there,” Kingsley said walking way. 

Molly gave Kingsley a smile plus a questionable look. She wondered why this was happening. She also wondered why it was. “Stay safe and we will try to find Bill,” said Molly as her and Arthur walked away.

When Kingsley got back to Remus, Tonks was awake. “Remus was filling me in on what happened. It is a shame that Arthur wants to go on his own, just because what you guys said. It was the truth and Arthur couldn’t take it. I just hope that they don’t get killed at all,” Tonks stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the surprise? Was Arthur right in walking away? Now that they have split up for good for a bit, what is going to happen? Soon we will see Kingsley go on his own way as well. Ever thing is changing and it looks like we will get to see how much control Voldemort has on the wizarding world.


End file.
